Birthday Party
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Coraline has her birthday with the Other Mother.


_**A/N;**_ Okay. . . .I was bored and decided to write this little story. It's a little confusing, but please review. . .but don't flame me! It took me a few days to write this. So please be nice when you review. . . .Also, I have to be honest, this story I wrote isn't my favorite. I feel like it's kind of sloppy. I didn't reread my story for mistakes because I really didn't have much time to do it, sorry.

Enjoy the story.

-----------------------------

"Happy birthday, Coraline."

Coraline Jones kept her head down, not looking at her mother. She could hear people talking; her family. _It all happened so fast_. Coraline thought, finally looking up at her mother; the Other Mother. Coraline could feel small beads of sweat building up, she wanted to escape, but the Other Mother spoke up. "Coraline, is something wrong?"

"Why won't you let me go?" she asked, trying to narrow her eyes; but the sight of this scary Other Mother made her want to shrink to a penny size. She looked around at all the other people in the room, including the Other Father, Other Wybie, and the rest. "You remade them--"

"For _you._" Other Mother added. "I'll do anything for you, my daughter."

Coraline looked back at the Other Wybie, who looked to be faking a smile. That, or the Other Mother had sewn a smile again. Coraline looked away, looking directly into the Other Mothers black button eyes. "Don't call me your daughter." she said sternly. "I'll _never_ be one of you,"

"_Oh_?" Other Mother placed her fingers on the coffee table, tapping her nails down on it. "Do you really mean that?"

"What do you think?" she crossed her arms, giving the Other Mother a deadly look.

Other Mother smirked, looking as calm as she could, but her eyes narrowed. "Coraline. My sweet, _sweet_ little Coraline," she then placed her hand under Coraline's chin and held it carefully in her grasp. "Don't you understand? Your parents. . .they don't want you back. Nobody does,"

"That's what all bad people like you say." Coraline said. "My parents want me back, you just can't stand it."

Other Mother laughed in a way that could have possibly made someone scream in horror. "Your little friend. . .your _new_ friend-- Wybie. . ."

Coraline bit her lip, staring at this creature that stood before her. "If you ever hurt him _or_ my parents. . .I swear, I'll--"

"You'll what?" Other Mother cocked her head to the side, as if trying to annoy her. "You escaped once before, but I'm not going to let that happen again."

Coraline looked down at the table, she let the harsh reality seep into her mind again; she was now in the hands of the Other Mind again. Other Mother continued, "My hand. . .the one that was _taken off_. . .it came back to me, but not so easly. It took me two months to get it back--and by then I was almost dead. Good thing my hand knew its way around, huh?"

Coraline noticed the room start to get darker. "Let me go," she said angrily.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Other Mother asked. "Coraline, in _this_ world you can have anything you want. People here will treat you with more respect than you've ever had--"

"Everything was going fine until you had to come back." Coraline interupted. "You took me away on my birthday. . ."

Other Mother laughed. "But you'll be happier here."

"I want to go home. I want to see my friends and family again!" she growled.

"Oh, that's all?" Other Mother took in a deep breath, then spoke. "I guess I picked out the right gift for you."

Coraline stared at her, confused by all this. She then asked, "What do you mean?"

"I went on a little _gift hunt,_ and I think I picked the best gift out for you." she forced a wicked smile--but not in a good way. Other Mother moved away, walking into the next room, leaving Coraline alone with the others. _They're not real. . .they're all just fake._ Other Mother quickly returned, she seemed to be holding someone by the arms. Coraline couldn'r quite make out who it was until they were in the clear light; something seemed different. And it wasn't normal.

". . .Wybie? You got me _Wybie_?" Coraline asked, pushing herself deeper into her wooden chair. "Why would you--"

Then she noticed it-- Wybie wasn't the same as she'd seen two days ago. He looked normal, but there was a strange feeling in the air, making her feel uncomfortable. Other Mother then spoke, "Wybie decided he wanted to come, too. . ."

"Wha--" Coraline tried to interupt, but she out-spoke her.

"After I took you. . .he managed to get in your parents house while they were away, going through the door and he didn't expect to see me standing there. So I took him. So, now you two can hang out here as much as you want."

Coraline stared at Wybie, who didn't face her. Instead he kept glancing at the Other Mother. "Let him go. Let us _both _go," Coraline said.

Other Mother seemed to have ignored the demand, but kept talking. "Wybie's agreed for me to sew buttons in his eyes. As should you,"

Coraline kept staring at him, hoping this wasn't true. _Maybe it's a lie. It has to be._ "_No_. Wybie wouldn't do that,"

Other Mother nudged him, making Wybie stare at Coraline and reply. "You have to do it, Coraline. It'll be fun. . .and interesting."

She could see clearly the Other Mother was forcing him to say this. "Whatever she's offering you. . .just ignore her! She wants to suck the life from you until you're nothing more!"

"That is untrue," Other Mother said. "I am shocked that you would think such a thing, Coraline."

"It's the truth!" she said, attempting to move from her seat but failed. "That's the only reason you want us here is so you can take everything away!"

"I just want us to be a happy little family. . ." Other Mother said with a smile--but Coraline could see behind the smile, which looked like sheer hatred and poison of a spider.

"Yeah, and then you'll steal our lives." Coraline said tensly.

The Other Mother seemed to ignore her and looked down at Wybie. "Now, which one of you two wants to be first? The first to have buttons sewn into their eyes."

Wybie looked up at her, tottaly ignoring Coraline, who winced from the thought of buttons. _I was hoping it'd all be gone. . .I hoped it was all a nightmare._ Wybie then spoke, "I'll do it,"

"No," Coraline quickly spoke up, standing on her feet and glared at Wybie. "Don't do it! She only--"

"I think he already knows," Other Mother smirked grimly. "Don't worry, Coraline. . .you'll have your turn. I'll even let you choose any color buttons you want,"

She ignored the Beldam, staring at Wybie. "Why would you do this?"

Wybie shrugged, then glanced over at the Other Wybie. "Why. . .is there another _me_?"

Other Mother then tugged on his shoulder, pulling out a needle from her pocket and held it infront of Wybie's face. "Would you rather do this infront of her, or alone?"

Coraline felt a fury inside her like no other. "He won't do it! And neither will I---"

Other Mother shook her head, "Don't behave like this, my daughter--"

"_Stop_!" she shouted. Coraline couldn't handle it anymore, she quickly tried to move but her feet felt glued to the wooden floor. She felt stuck, she felt frozen. . .she wanted to scream for help. "Let him go--"

Coraline saw the needle get closer to his left eye, making her cringe. There was nothing she could do to save him--or save herself. She'd be too late. There was no saving anyone. They would both die sooner or later here. _Now we'll have to live here. . .forever._

"You took away my _other_ children, and now I'll take away something of yours." Other Mother smiled in a way that made Coraline's heart want to shatter. Coraline closed her eyes tight, hoping to go away to a happier place. Instead, she felt someone grab her arm and tug. She opened her eyes from the icy cold touch, and saw the Beldam standing there looking down at her--holding the needle. "But if you insist being first. . .I can do it, my daughter."

Coraline felt herself suck in a deep breath in horror, she wanted to say something but nothing came out. The needle was coming closer to her face, and all she could do was shout. "Run, Wybie!"

She didn't know if he'd already escaped, or if the Beldam had already done her work on him. She quickly glanced back behind the Other Mother, then spotted the Other Wybie dragging the real Wybie off--but not in a violent way. _He's. . .trying to save him?_ Wybie looked to be refusing the help, but soon enough they were gone. Everyone and everything was gone. Nobody was standing there except Coraline and the Other Mother. Coraline closed her eyes tightly once more, waiting for the pain. _It's too late. . .there's no plan._

Coraline felt something poking her shoulder. _Coraline?_ she could hear someone calling her name. She quickly shot her eyes open and saw her real mother standing there--including her father. "Coraline?" her mother smiled faintly. "Do you know how late it is?"

She stared at her mother in shock and horror, feeling sweat fall from her face. Coraline glanced around the room in a worry--until she realized the Other Mother was nowhere to be found. "Mom? Dad? Am I really. . ._home_?"

"Yes. Where else would you be?" Mel asked, glancing back at Charlie. "Did you tell her another scary story, Charlie?"

"No," he said, obviously being honest.

"Where--where's Wybie? Is he okay?" Coraline asked, sitting up straight and looked directly at her mother. "Tell me he's okay--"

"Mel nodded slowly, "Yeah. But. . .why do you ask? I thought you didn't like him. . ."

Coraline stared at her mother, then shrugged. _Nothing makes sence anymore. Why _do_ I care if he's okay?_

"Looks like someone's going through a phase." Charlie said with a joke. "Is this Wybie something special--"

"No, no!" Coraline looked out her window quickly, trying to dodge it. "He's just a kid I know!"

Mel and Charlie looked at eachother, then looked back at her. Mel spoke, "Okay, well. . .get ready. Today's your birthday, remember? And you don't want to sleep the day away."

The parents then walked over to the open door and exited the room. Coraline turned to watch them leave, then took a deep breath. _It was all just a dream._ Coraline then looked back out the window. _Atleast I hope it was._

The End.


End file.
